


Geek Thief: a new hope

by Alexis_Tenshi



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Flirting, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Lewis Snart's A+ Parenting, Light Angst, M/M, Meet-Cute, Protective Leonard Snart, Self Confidence Issues, Star Wars References, Virgin Barry, not very nice Iris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Tenshi/pseuds/Alexis_Tenshi
Summary: Barry was having a rough summer after his first year at college. He’d finally confessed his feelings to Iris and she hadn’t taken it well. He got rejected and their friendship was strained. Barry decided to embrace his geek side to cheer himself up, and give them space.So Barry went to a midnight release of exclusive Star Wars toys. He’d always had a weakness for shiny limited edition collectibles. But he also hoped the line might be a place to connect with people with similar interests. It didn’t go as planned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I’ve thrown the show canon timeline out with this au. I wanted younger Barry and Len, but to be able to reference all the Star Wars movies currently out irl. So I’m going with a Barry in his early 20’s, a Len in his late 20’s, and making it 2018. Their backgrounds are still similar to the show, though.

Opposites attract, but similarities stay together. At least, that was what Iris told Barry during one of their awkward talks since his confession.

Barry didn’t entirely agree. Oh, opposites attracted, that was for certain. And having enough similarities to understand each other and enjoy things together was important, too. But too many similarities made for a boring relationship and eventual break-up, in his opinion.

That was what had happened when he’d tried to date a fellow geek during his first semester of college; Gretchen. They’d had a lot of fun nerding out together. But Barry hadn’t been confident enough to take the lead, so he’d never initiated anything beyond kissing. She never pushed for more intimacy either, so Barry had assumed they were taking it slow. They should have talked about it, but they were both inexperienced and hesitant to bring it up.

She’d gotten bored and ended up cheating on him with a member of the basketball team. Barry hadn’t really been fully in love with her, so it hadn’t devastated him. But it’d still hurt and shown Barry that too many similarities made a relationship difficult.

The trick was finding the right balance of both opposites and similarities. Barry had really believed Iris represented that for him.   

Barry had gone home to the West house for summer still stinging from that breakup. Iris had been what she’d always been: his best friend. She’d been supportive and encouraging and said all the right things to help him move on. Too many right things, in fact. She’d given him enough hope that maybe she returned his feelings; at least enough to give dating a try. So he’d confessed, and crashed and burned.

Iris didn’t see him that way. He was the cutest nerd she knew, she said. But he was still a nerd. They didn’t fit together. They didn’t have enough in common. What would they even _do_ together? He liked his science stuff, and his super hero comics, and his anime. She liked fashion, and sports, and reality tv. She’d listed this all with a pleading expression, as if desperate for Barry to understand.

They both liked musicals, they had their shared childhood in common, and they cared about each other. Wasn’t that enough? Barry had asked. He wasn’t asking for Iris to fall in love with him suddenly. But couldn’t they at least try a few dates and see how they felt together? Barry had tried to plead his case.

Iris hadn’t been cruel, but she’d been firm. She’d repeated that she didn’t see him that way. A date would be uncomfortable for her and she wasn’t willing to try it. So as much as it had hurt, Barry had backed down.

That had been in late May, just after they’d both gotten home from their respective colleges. It was now early August. Since his botched confession, his friendship with Iris had become strained. As much as that pained him, Barry was beginning to think it was for the best.

They could work back to their close friendship in time. It might take awhile. It might take them both going back to their colleges, having that space apart, and then getting more comfortable by next summer. But Barry could deal with that. At least he had his answer.

If he’d never confessed, he would have continued to hold a candle for her and keep hoping it might someday work out. He would have kept building up their possible relationship in his mind. Now, he felt like he could move on.

It still hurt, of course it did. It was awkward for them both. She tried to give him dating advice, while clearly still being uncomfortable that he’d wanted to date _her_.

It was rough, but it was for the best. If she didn’t want to give Barry a chance, the only respectful thing was for Barry to move on.

Joe, of all people, had told Barry to not give up after he’d heard about the rejection. He told Barry to give Iris time to change her mind. But time actually served to make Barry realize he didn’t _want_ Iris to change her mind. Not really.

Oh, he still wished she had wanted him. But he didn’t want her to _force_ herself to date him. He didn’t want her to give him a shot out of pity, or obligation, or pressure. If they dated, he wanted it to be because she genuinely _wanted_ to give it a try. Anything else would be worse than clean-cut rejection. If they dated and Iris hadn’t really wanted to, Barry would never feel secure in the relationship. It had to be Iris’ choice.

And she _had_ chosen, clearly. She didn’t see Barry that way, so Barry would accept it. No matter what Joe, or romantic comedies, or misguided dating advice said. It wasn’t Barry’s place to keep trying to change Iris’ mind. He’d had unrequited feelings and it was time to move on.

Barry deserved someone that was as crazy about him as he was about them. Even Iris said so. If that wasn’t her, then Barry would just have to find someone else. He wouldn’t rush, but he would keep his eyes open. Now that he’d gotten his answer from Iris, Barry could move on to focus on other possibilities. He could make new friends and see if there were any sparks, without Iris constantly in the back of his mind.

To that end, Barry decided to embrace his geeky interests. Too many similarities might make for a rough relationship, Barry still thought. But similar interests _were_ a good place to start. There were a lot of different types of geeks. Barry just needed someone a bit more confident than himself, a bit more experienced, a bit more aggressive.

So Barry had decided to go to the midnight release of new Star Wars toys. They were exclusive to certain stores and very limited editions. Each customer was only allowed to buy one at a time. Barry hadn’t waited in a long line for a geeky purpose in what felt like forever. With online tickets and reserved seating at so many theaters, lining up hours and hours in advance for a new movie wasn’t a big thing anymore. But waiting in line with people in the same fandom was potentially a great way to meet people. Even if he didn’t find someone to date, it could be the doorway into meeting more people and one of them might be _the_ one.

But _potentially_ talking to people in line was the key word. If he had happened to be in a spot in line between people there on their own, it would’ve been easy to strike up a conversation. If there had been a small group nearby, he might have been able to find a way to be included. But sadly, he ended up between two huge groups of people. Both groups kept to themselves, going so far as to sit in line in circles together on both sides of him. Barry wasn’t bold enough to try and insert himself in their groups.

At first, he tried to keep up hope that maybe someone in one of the groups would say something to him. But as time ticked away and no one did, he had to admit they just weren’t interested in making new friends. Barry considered getting up and moving to the end of the line in hopes of having more luck with different people. But that felt a bit pathetic. And Barry _did_ genuinely want to get a toy. Moving further back would only make it more likely they got sold out before he got inside.

So Barry sighed, leaned back against the brick wall they were lined up against outside the store, and was left with his thoughts. At least he’d have a cool new toy by the morning, he consoled himself. Someday maybe he’d even find someone to invite back to his room that’d appreciate the collectibles…and Barry…and want to spend the night together. Iris had always shaken her head at the geeky things lining Barry’s shelves. Barry hadn’t taken it to heart, but now he thought he should have paid more attention to little things like that.

Someone that _wanted_ to wait in the next line for a geeky event with him…that was what Barry was hoping for. Not like Iris, who had gone along to things Barry was excited for because she cared about Barry, but had never really been interested in the subjects. They didn’t need to like _every_ thing that Barry did. But he couldn’t stand feeling like he was being patronized for his passions anymore, no matter how geeky.

Someone that wanted _Barry_ and was confident enough to take the initiative to make the moves on him; Barry _really_ wanted that. Not like Gretchen, who had been just as shy and stuttering as him whenever anything related to sex came up. Barry could be eager and start more, once he got some experience, he thought. And of course stopping if either of them wanted to was important, too. But Barry really wanted to feel desired, really lusted after, for once in his life.

Barry sighed again and looked at his watch. It was a little past 11 at night. He’d been there since 7, right after family dinner at the West’s. Not much longer now. Maybe once the line started moving and everyone stood up, people would be more inclined to chat and say something to Barry.

His phone suddenly sounded, giving off the beeps of R2-D2, and making Barry jump. He glanced around, but everyone in the line was still ignoring him. Barry couldn’t help sighing one more time as he got out his phone to read the text message he’d just gotten.

_I need you at the HighShots club on 9 th and 12th_

_It’s an emergency_

Barry swallowed hard, his heart suddenly racing. The texts were from Iris. Barry was up and on his way within seconds. The thought of abandoning his place in line didn’t even cross his mind.

\-------------------------------

It had not been an emergency.

Barry was more angry at Iris than he could ever remember being before. It wasn’t entirely fair of him, Barry knew that. Barry had been holding in his resentment at her rejection for too long, apparently, and this was just what it’d needed to erupt.

He’d been trying _so hard_ to take it all maturely, see her point of view, and move on. He’d accepted the awkwardness. He’d listened to her advice. He’d given her space.

He hadn’t expected her to use the space to go partying and get drunk. But apparently she’d been doing just that at least weekly all summer. She’d successfully hidden it from both Joe and Barry. She confessed as much to Barry in her drunken slurs as he dragged her home from that club. She hadn’t wanted to go home. But by the time they got there, she passed out in her bed easily enough.

She hadn’t called Barry to come pick her up, having realized she’d had a few too many. That would have been easier to forgive. Instead, she’d called Barry because she’d met a woman at the club that Iris had become convinced was perfect for Barry. Iris had known Barry was waiting in line and wouldn’t have come to the club if she hadn’t said it was an emergency. And why should he have? If this woman was interested in meeting him, Iris could have just gotten her phone number.

But she hadn’t been. She hadn’t been willing to give Iris her number, insisting if Barry was worth meeting he’d have been at that club. And she hadn’t been interested in Barry, even once he was. She took one look at him and his Star Wars t-shirt and burst out laughing.

“I don’t date children that watch movies about glowing swords and teddy bears.” She’d scoffed, laughing more. “I said I wanted a cute _nerd_! The kind that’ll invent a flying car or robot butler, make millions, and spoil me!”

Iris had been pissed for him, Barry gave her that much. She’d actually taken a swing with her fists at the woman. But she’d been drunk enough that the woman easily side stepped out of the way, and Iris landed on the floor. The woman left laughing, while Barry picked Iris up.

If Iris had been willing to leave after that, Barry might have let the whole thing go. But she hadn’t been. She’d been convinced that she could find Barry a date at that club that night, and insisted they stay until she did.

Barry knew better. The club was about as far from Barry’s scene as it could be. He stuck out like a sore thumb. He had no desire to have a one night stand with someone too drunk to realize he wasn’t their type until morning. Eventually, he managed to get Iris out of there and home.

He would have just called it a night, but Iris had passed out as soon as she hit her bed. She was breathing heavily, but fine. What good would staying home with her do? She didn’t need him to watch her sleep, and hold her hair if she woke up to puke. She’d been taking care of herself all summer, as she told him again and again on the way home. She wouldn’t appreciate waking up to find him there worried about her.

She was still bitter that Barry had confessed to her, she admitted that much in her drunken state. If he hadn’t, she would have still had her best friend without knowing he’d thought about her _that way._ She said it as if Barry having romantic feelings for her was somehow disgusting.

It was the alcohol talking, Barry knew that. It still hurt like hell.

So Barry had left her to go back to the line at the store. If Joe made it home before Barry did in the morning and realized what Iris had been up to, it was only her own fault. Barry felt a twinge of guilt, but he pushed it down in his anger.

As Barry quickly walked back toward the line, he tried to wrap his head around why he was so angry. It wasn’t the partying and getting drunk, though of course he disapproved of that. But lots of people went through a wild stage during college. Iris was entitled to that. The lying wasn’t great, but Joe would’ve exploded if he’d found out, and she hadn’t confided in Barry about anything since his confession.

It was her arrogance, Barry decided, that really had pissed him off. She been _so sure_ she knew what was best for Barry! She hadn’t listened to Barry at all. She was acting like she knew better than him what was good for him. That really got to Barry. He might not be the most confident person, but he knew what he wanted! He knew that club wasn’t for him. He knew that woman wasn’t someone he’d be interested in.

But Iris had been _so sure_ she knew better, that she’d lied to Barry to get him to go to the club. She’d taken him away from something Barry _did_ enjoy, because she didn’t understand it. She’d shaken her head in exasperation earlier that evening when Barry had told her his plans. She hadn’t outright told him it was a stupid way to spend his time, a dumb way to meet people, but he’d seen the judgment on her face. And hadn’t she been the one to tell him to look for friends with similar interests?

Maybe she felt guilty for rejecting him and was trying to make up for it by setting him up. That seemed like Iris. But that was still no excuse. Barry had made his choice. Maybe it hadn’t worked out that well. But it was his choice to make. He’d rather sit quietly in a line of geeks waiting for collectible toys than try to hook up at a club any night. He’d rather be single than end up with someone that looked down on him.

By the time Barry made it back to the store, it was after 4am. Not entirely surprisingly, the toys were already sold out and the store was closing up for a few hours before reopening for normal business. Barry bit down hard on his lip and tried not to be too upset. It was just toys. It wasn’t a big deal. There would be other chances. Maybe not for _those_ collectibles, but for other ones.

Normally, Barry could have brushed it all off easily enough. But it’d been a rough summer emotionally for him. So when the few fans still lingering around barely nodded at his ‘hello’ and just kept walking, it was all too much. Barry felt his throat tighten and tears begin to form behind his eyes.

Barry walked a short distance from the store to an empty section of grassy ground a bit away from the sideway, but well enough lit. He allowed himself to sink into the grass and lay down on his back. He stared up at the night sky, noting the few stars visible, and tried to force himself to not cry. He gave up before long and let the tears come.

Maybe he was overdue for a good cry. Maybe he would feel better afterward. Maybe then he’d have the willpower to get up and walk home. Barry pulled his arms up to cover his face, feeling the tears soak his skin. At least it was warm out. The ground felt solid and stable under his back, contrasting his swirling emotions.

“That’s not exactly a safe place to sleep, kid.”

Barry inhaled sharply. Of _course_. Of course _now_ someone would approach him and talk to him! Now, while he was having a mini-breakdown in the grass and was in no shape to make a friend! It was just Barry’s luck!

Barry kept his arms over his face. Better to let whoever this was think he’d been asleep than show his obviously tear stained face. But he did appreciate the concern.

“I’m awake. I’m fine. I’m an adult. You can leave. I’m fine.” Barry grumbled from under his arms.

“Sounds more like you’ve been crying. Over missed toys? Or something else?” The voice asked. “I know; it’s none of my business.

“But a _kid_ wearing a Star Wars shirt gets killed or assaulted right after a midnight toy release and it gives the entire fandom a bad name. They start scheduling these things during daylight hours in response and it makes my life harder.”

Barry scowled; his arms still covering his face. It was just his luck this guy was eerily perceptive enough to be able to tell Barry’d been crying just from his voice. Speaking of voices…the stranger’s was deep and damn sexy, with a bit of an alluring drawl.

Barry mentally slapped himself. He was _not_ desperate enough to be attracted to someone by voice alone! Especially someone being a pain and calling him a kid!

“I’m not a kid, I’m fine, I can take care of myself, you can _leave_!” Barry rambled out quickly in irritation.

“Alright….how about _Scarlet_ then? Those are _lovely_ red pants you’re wearing.” The voice commented with a little snicker. “But I’m still not leaving until you pick yourself up and head home.”

Barry scowled more. He was wearing dark red skinny jeans. Not normally his style, but he thought he looked good in them. They went with his red sneakers and the bit of red on the X-wing on his Star Wars shirt. He did not appreciate being made fun of, on top of being bothered while he was upset! That the stranger actually meant the compliment seriously didn’t even cross Barry’s mind.

Well, the guy already knew Barry’d been crying. So he might as well show his face. At least then the stranger could see the clear irritation stamped on Barry’s face.

Except when Barry finally moved his arms and got a good look at the man standing over him, his expression instantly changed. He suddenly couldn’t hold onto his annoyance and his face went slack with surprise.

“Holy shit, you’re gorgeous!” Barry blathered out before he could stop himself.

The stranger smirked and raised an eyebrow at the compliment. Barry slapped his hands over his mouth and mentally cursed himself. But it was true!

His perspective was bit screwed, being on the ground, but the man’s legs seemed a mile long! He was dressed all in black, including black boots and tight black pants. He had a black puffy vest on, which seemed a bit warm for the weather. But under it was a black t-shirt with the classic gold Star Wars logo outlined in blue. At least that confirmed the man was indeed another fan that’d been there for toys, and not just some random passer-by.

“Thanks. Always nice to hear.” The stranger responded to the compliment; looking down at him. “But no matter how much you might enjoy being on your back under me, I do still have to insist you get up.”

Barry sputtered and felt his face heat up. Was he actually being flirting with?! By a hot geek?! Or was he being made fun of? Barry couldn’t be sure. It just made him feel more frustrated.

“I said I’m fine!”

Barry’s natural stubbornness took over; he crossed his arms over his chest, and remained resolutely on his back in the grass.

“Okaaaaay…” The stranger chuckled, “How about a deal? I’ll give you one of the toys I got, you’ll have nothing left to cry over, and you’ll get up and go home?”

“I’m not _just_ crying over the toys!” Barry protested. “It’s…I…I don’t want to talk about it! Why do you care?! Why are you being so insistent?!”

Barry was being unreasonable, he knew that. But he was upset, and embarrassed, and nervous, and his head was a mess.

“I believe I already told you my reasons.” The stranger’s tone tuned a bit darker. “Do keep in mind I could rescind the offer, decide to just pick you up and throw you over my shoulder, and take you wherever _I_ wanted.”

Barry swallowed hard and locked eyes with the stranger. Barry just stared a moment, trying to gauge if he was serious or not. All Barry could tell was that the stranger’s eyes were just as gorgeous as the rest of him. Barry wasn’t afraid of him actually doing it, somehow. But he wasn’t going to just let that comment stand, either.

“Good luck with that, with me kicking and screaming.” Barry scowled. “I’m stronger than I look.”

“Are you now?” The stranger smirked again. “As fun as that sounds to test out, I’ll take your word for it. Besides, I’ve already got toys to take home. Adding you to that might be a bit much to carry, even for me.”

“I’m not a toy!” Barry huffed.

“No? Shame. You do look absolutely fun to play with.”

Barry sat up at that, his mouth hanging open.

“Are you seriously flirting with me right now?” Barry asked in disbelief.

“Do you want me to be?”

“I asked first!”

“I believe _I_ asked first; gave you a fine offer of a highly valuable collectible for your cooperation of getting up off the ground and going home. And you haven’t answered me yet.”

“How did you even get more than one toy?! It was one per person!”

“I stole them, of course.”

Barry gaped again. The stranger seemed to be entirely serious. No hint of a laugh or teasing there. Barry swallowed hard. He’d maybe been being extremely foolish in assuming this man was harmless.

“You…held up a toy store?”

“No.” The man rolled his eyes. “I _broke into_ a toy store, took what I wanted, and then slipped out and joined the long line of fans for cover. Worked like a charm, as usual. They didn’t even notice they were missing toys.”

“So you’re…not even a real Star Wars fan then?” Barry felt his stomach drop in disappointment. “The shirt is just to blend in.”

“Oh no, I am. Why else would I choose this type of heist? People will pay a pretty penny for collectibles like these, sure. But nothing compared to jewels or paintings. But I like sci-fi and I like stealing. Why not combine my interests? There’s a lot less heat for stealing toys than diamonds, true. But it’d be no fun if I didn’t actually like the movies.”

“Why…why are telling me this?”

“Because, Scarlet, like I said; you look adorable in those tight red pants and little white Star Wars t-shirt. And playing with you is proving to be fun.”

Barry felt the blush reforming on his cheeks. Or maybe it had never left and was just intensifying? He’d never had such a clearly stunning person interested in him, even if Barry wasn’t fully convinced the stranger was serious.

“My shirt is a normal size!”

“Sure, for a cute twink.”

“I’m _bi_.”

“I’m pansexual. What’s your point?”

Barry had no idea, honestly. He’d lost track himself. But Barry had never admitted to being bi before to anyone, even Iris. And now he’d just sputtered it out to a complete stranger!

“I…guess I don’t have one really.” Barry sighed. “Fine. Give me a toy and I’ll go home.”

“Nope. You took too long to decide. I’m amending the deal.”

“Pray you don’t amend it any further?” Barry asked, not able to resist the Star Wars quote.

The stranger actually snorted in amusement. Barry felt something inside him warm in response. He’d made him laugh!

“You can have a toy if you get up and go home, but _first_ you have to give me your number and agree to go to dinner with me sometime this week.”

“Like…like a date?”

“No, not _like_ a date. _Literally_ a date.”

Barry blinked, taking a few moments to process that. This was a lot of trouble to go through to just mock a stranger. Barry had to try and accept this man might be serious. Barry was not about to risk letting the most appealing date he’d ever been offered slip through his fingers out of stubbornness or fear.

Barry was about to scream _yes_ and jump up, when his phone sounded with a text. Barry scowled deeply, wishing he could just ignore it. He had finally been having some good luck! A gorgeous guy had apparently just asked him out!

But what if it was Iris? What is she’d woken up and was sick and needed help? As angry as he’d been at her earlier, he couldn’t just ignore her if she asked for help. Barry fished his phone out of his pocket, feeling the stranger’s eyes on him as he did so.

It _was_ a text from Iris. She _had_ apparently woken up. She did _not_ need his help.

_I can NOT belive you!! Why you make me us lesve the club?!?!_

Barry winced at the misspelling and anger. Iris must still be drunk. But she wasn’t done texting him.

_Their were hot igirls there!! SOMEone would have taken you!_

_You not get any ever forever in yu geek nerd baby toy line._

_You’ll NEVR lose your virginity this way!!!!_

Barry felt like he’d been punched in the gut. Iris was _never_ this mean! But he’d never seen Iris drunk before, either. Were these her real feelings? Did she look down on Barry for being a geek? Did she think Barry was pathetic for still being a virgin? Had she been thinking this about him for years and hidden it? Was all her kindness fake?!

Barry was being unfairly harsh on her, he thought, and immediately felt guilty. He knew her better than that. A few drunk texts didn’t erase their years of closeness. But he was so sick and tired of being hurt! She had crossed a line and he had every right to be upset!

Barry threw his phone down in disgust and fell back on his back in the grass. He covered his face with his arms again. He was crying again before he’d even realized it.

He felt movement next to him and tensed up with a shuddered sob. He’d expected the stranger to leave after seeing just how pathetic Barry was acting. Why was he still there?

Barry moved his arms just enough to peer out and see the man had sat down in the grass next to Barry. He picked up Barry’s phone and Barry held his breath. The texts from Iris were still on the screen! The stranger clearly read them, scowled deeply, but didn’t comment. He started swiping around on Barry’s phone. Barry was confused and curious enough that his crying lessened.

“I’ve just texted myself so I’ll have your number.” The stranger explained. “I’ve also added my number to your contacts under _Len, Gorgeous Geek_.”

Barry snorted. It was painful and wet and sounded disgusting thanks to all the crying he’d been doing. But he was instantly cheered up. That this guy…Len, apparently…was still insisting on befriending Barry really touched his heart.

“I’m Barry.” He supplied his name in exchange. “You still…do you still…still want to go on a date with me? After…after reading that?”

Len frowned and narrowed his eyes, staring at Barry a moment before replying. When he did, his voice had lost all of the teasing tone. It was serious and sincere and it took Barry’s breath away.

“If you think being a virgin somehow makes you less attractive to me, you’re very mistaken. I don’t know who’s feeding you this bullshit, and it’s none of my business. But they’re idiots. If anything, being a virgin makes you more adorable.

“But Barry…minor confession time…I came to talk to you, not just because of worry you’d be attacked here. It was maybe 10% that, and 90% because you looked so completely fuckable lying in the grass like that. I had to take a shot at talking to you, so why not use the convenient excuse? I didn’t expect you to be upset, or to be unaware of your own appeal. But I can deal with that. It doesn’t make you any less attractive.

“Do you really have no idea what you look like? Tight red pants, slim long legs, lying on your back on the ground, white shirt riding up just enough to show a little sliver of cute bare belly? I’d do you right here, if you wanted me to; if you’re really in such a hurry for your first time. But I would prefer to take you out on a proper date, or dates, first. And a nice bed is certainly more comfortable a place for beginners.”

Barry had sat up to stare at Len. His mind was swimming in shock and awe. Barry’s mouth was hanging open wide enough for a swarm of flies to fit in…or something much, much more appealing. As that thought crossed Barry’s mind and he couldn’t help glancing at Len’s crotch.

Len shot a wicked smile at him, as if he knew exactly what Barry was suddenly imagining. Barry snapped his mouth shut. He knew his cheeks had to be bright red. He really could not believe his luck! He also really could not think of anything to say.

“Alright, new offer.” Len began, “I’m giving you a toy, obviously. No more bribing. You want to pick one and head home now, hopefully call me later? Once you’ve had a chance to sleep and think things over.

“Or…it’s nearly time for Jitters to be opening for the morning. Want to go get coffee with me?”

“I like you…I like _coffee_! With you! I would like to get coffee _with_ you!” Barry sputtered and closed his eyes in mortification. “If you promise not to change your mind because I say something stupid like that again, because I always have a rambling problem, but on top of that now I haven’t slept all night and my best friend is being a drunk jerk and I’m not dealing with it well.”

“Deal.”

Barry opened his eyes, blinking to find Len had stood up and was smiling down at him. He offered Barry his hand. Barry took it and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. Len’s hand was cool, but the grip was firm and reassuring. Through a supreme effort of will Barry did not lose his balance and fall into Len. Though he kind of wished he had. Hopefully, if things went well, Barry would have another, better opportunity to feel Len’s arms around him in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the best date Barry had ever been on. Admittedly, he’d only been on a handful of dates before. But this one was high and away the best!

Barry had chugged espresso to remain semi-coherent, and Len had insisted they get food, too. Barry had chosen a breakfast sandwich, reluctantly. The eggs and bacon on flat bread was really good, but more expensive than Barry usually allowed himself. His coffee addiction made him spend enough money there without adding overpriced food to the mix. But Len paid for them both without batting an eye.

They talked while they ate; Barry surprised how easily the conversation flowed.

Delving further into Star Wars, they both agreed that _Empire_ was the best movie. Favorite characters weren’t as similar, though.

“Han, without a doubt. Charismatic criminal, what’s not to love?” Len smirked.

Right, criminal…Len was a thief. Barry was surprisingly ok with that. Something else he’d let slide for now and try and process later. Han did have a heart of gold under that selfish exterior. Barry was hoping Len was the same. He certainly seemed that way, so far.

“I always wanted to be Luke; the hero with a destiny.” Barry admitted. “That’s dorky, I know, but…”

“It’s adorable! Nothing wrong with liking Luke.” Len assured him. “I never wanted to _be_ him, but I’d happily _fuck_ him any day.”

Barry felt the blush forming on his cheeks again. Len had kept flirting with him shamelessly since they’d made their way to the coffee shop. Barry admitted he adored every second of it, even if he kept worrying it was too good to be true. He also worried Len would be disappointed Barry wasn’t very good at flirting back. Not yet, anyway. He might get there, if given a chance. But Len seemed pleased enough with Barry’s blushes and smiles.

“Favorite alien?” Len asked.

“The Tauntauns.” Barry answered. “I always thought they’d be so fun to ride and go that fast!”

Barry blushed preemptively, but Len just smirked and didn’t offer any innuendo about giving him a fun, fast ride. It was implied even without him needing to say it.

“I’m fond of the Vulpex.” Len answered his own question. “Ice-looking crystal foxes are just very _cool._ ”

Barry laughed at the pun, he couldn’t help himself.

“Favorite droid?” Barry asked.

“K-2SO” Len answered. “Big attitude and kick ass.”

“R2-D2 for me.” Barry countered. “Lots of attitude and ass kicking in a small package.”

They kept talking about fandom things together. Star Wars first, then eventually branching out into other movies and TV, even comic books and tech science. Len shared so many of Barry’s interests! They didn’t have everything in common. Barry barely knew how hockey worked, and Len was a devout fan. Len wasn’t too fond of musicals. But overall it was a good balance, Barry thought.

Len tactfully didn’t bring up anything too personal. They would have to discuss it eventually and get to know that about each other. But Barry appreciated keeping the conversation light for now. Once he’d slept and sorted his feelings out more, it would be easier to talk about more sensitive topics.

_The Imperial Match_ sounded, halting their conversation, and Len got his phone out of his pocket.

“I have to take this.” Len explained. “But I’ll be right back.”

Barry nodded as Len stood up and went outside to talk on the phone. He deflated a little that Len didn’t want him to hear the conversation, but decided it was only fair. He hadn’t asked Barry for any details about the texts from Iris, who she was, or why she was sending them. Taking it slow for the more personal stuff was good for now, Barry reminded himself.

Barry sipped at his coffee and watched Len through the window. He was again struck by how gorgeous Len was! Not just his body and face, which were of course wonderful, but the way he moved! Even just talking on the phone and pacing outside the coffee shop, Len moved with a sort of fluid grace. He talked animatedly on the phone; gesturing with his free hand even though the caller couldn’t see it. Barry did love the looks of those hands, too. Len didn’t seem too upset, at least, Barry noted. So he hoped the call wasn’t anything too serious.

Barry was broken from his thoughts by someone sitting down at the table across from him, right where Len had been. He blinked, taking a few moments to realize it was Iris. Barry also realized he’d barely thought about Iris at all the entire time he’d been having coffee with Len…which had crept into nearly two hours now. Iris looked fairly well for someone clearly fighting a hangover, Barry noted.

She wore big sunglasses, but her hair and outfit were clean and put together. Iris rarely ever left the house without looking her best, Barry knew. Apparently today was no different. She took off her sunglasses, winced, but then looked at Barry apologetically. She took a deep swallow from her coffee mug before speaking.

“I’m glad I found you. I thought you might come here when you weren’t home this morning.” Iris said. “I have to apologize, Barry. I’m really sorry for last night, and especially for those texts. I… It was mean and cruel and uncalled for. I’m really sorry. Can you forgive me?”

Barry sighed, noting the bags under Iris’ eyes that even her freshly applied makeup couldn’t entirely hide. He also noted how she’d just assumed Barry was alone and sat down across from him without asking first. She bought herself coffee before approaching him; in no great hurry to apologize. He ran her words over in his head and noted how she hadn’t actually contradicted anything she’d said about him, either. She hadn’t said she hadn’t meant what she said.

He was nitpicking maybe, but she’d really hurt him. He couldn’t just brush that aside.

She’d apologized. That meant something. He still cared for her, deeply. He still believed she cared about him, too. But he was no longer looking at her through rose colored glasses.

“I can forgive you, Iris, of course.” Barry answered. “But you _did_ really hurt me, I hope you understand that. You’ve been my best friend forever. But I… I can forgive you. I know that. I forgive you. But I don’t know if I can be as comfortable with you anymore. I don’t know if I can trust you as much anymore. That wasn’t all just the alcohol talking last night. That came from somewhere.”

Iris sighed and slumped in her seat. She rubbed her temples for a few moments before responding.

“I’ve never wanted to hurt you, Barry. I hope you can believe that.” Iris said in a sincere tone. “But I…I’ve never really _understood_ you, either. I don’t get the geek stuff, the fandom stuff, the science stuff. I listened because I do care about you, but….frankly I don’t _want_ to understand it. It just doesn’t interest me. And I’ve been forcing myself to try and be interested for too long. That…That’s really what this all boils down to.”

Barry frowned, not understanding.

“You remember when I wanted to be a cop and Dad stopped talking to me until I changed my mind?” Iris asked.

“Of course.”

“I don’t know if I _would_ have changed my mind if you hadn’t worked so hard to convince me to mend that rift.”

“I hate to see you two fighting.” Barry frowned deeper.

“I know, Barry. It’s not your fault, but…you _are_ a factor.” Iris winced. “I love you and I love my dad and I know you’re both trying to help me, but I can’t just keep giving up what I want because of that. I can’t keep trying to force myself to like something, or do something, just because you or Dad think it’ll be good for me.”

“I…I never meant for you to.” Barry’s head hurt a little at the implication. “I never wanted to pressure you into anything you didn’t want to do.”

“I know, Barry. You’ve actually been really great about my turning you down. I just…I couldn’t stop feeling guilty. And Dad kept bugging me to give you a chance. And everyone keeps asking when I’m going to pick a college major. And everyone wants me to go partying and drinking. And I just…I feel like I haven’t done anything just for _myself_ because _I_ wanted to in so long!”

“So…you’re going to go back to becoming a cop?” Barry asked hesitantly.

“No. I…maybe? But not right away. I’m not sure that’s what I want anymore. I’m not sure _what_ I want. But I know I need time to figure that out. Time away from Dad, and you, and my friends. Time to myself to really _find_ myself. To find out who I am and what I want without pressure, even well intended, from anyone else.

“So I’ve decided I’m taking a year off college and going backpacking around Europe. I decided a few weeks ago, actually. I have enough of my own savings. I already booked a flight over, and withdrew from school. I haven’t told Dad and don’t plan to until I’m already in another country. I…I wasn’t going to tell you either, to be honest. But I owe you at least that much explanation after last night.

“I was…that was why I was stupidly trying so hard to get you to hook up last night. I thought if you had someone else, I wouldn’t feel so guilty leaving you. But…it can’t be forced. You’ll find someone when the time’s right.”

Barry’s head was spinning and he really wished he’d gotten some sleep before having to try and make sense out of all this. He took a few minutes to just stare at Iris and process it all. But in the end, he realized there was nothing for him to do besides support her. Iris had made up her mind. There was no point in trying to change it. That was exactly what she was telling him she _didn’t_ want; advice or pressure. This might really be the best for her, after all. And with how things were, Barry could let her go without protest.

“Well…just…stay in touch and stay safe? As much as you’re able to?” Barry offered. “And have fun! I really hope you find what you’re looking for.”

“Thanks, Barry!” Iris’ smile as she said it was genuine.

“And I…I have found someone. Maybe. I think. To…to try anyway? He asked me out on a date, and I really like him. We met by the toy store, last night. And we were having coffee before you came in, actually.” Barry rambled.

“Really?!” Iris blinked in surprise.

Barry nodded and pointed out Len, who was still talking on his phone outside. Iris turned, looked, and turned back to Barry with a frown. Barry really hoped Iris wasn’t about to say something homophobic. He couldn’t believe she had anything against gay people, no matter how much else she’d faked.

“Really, Barry?!” Iris scoffed. “Come on! If you’re going to lie, at least pick someone believable! That guy is _gorgeous_! He’s _way_ out of your league!”

Barry’s mouth dropped open and his heart clenched. _How could she say that?!_

“I’m sorry.” Iris winced. “That was mean. I’m still a little hung over. But really, you don’t have to pretend to have found someone just to make me feel better. I’m glad you’re admitting you’re bi, though. I suspected that for awhile. But there’s no need to make up a date that doesn’t exist.”

Barry was just so shocked and hurt; he couldn’t even begin to think of what to say. But he didn’t need to. While Barry had stared stunned at Iris, Len had finished his call and made his way back to the table.

Len eyed Iris, grabbed a chair and dragged it over to their table. He squeezed Barry’s shoulder in a way that felt possessive, to Barry’s delight. He then sat down very near to Barry.

“Sorry that took so long. My friend has some health issues that I help him with. The doctors just gave me an updated list of instructions.” Len explained. “Care to introduce me to our new table-mate, Barry?”

Barry blinked, again wishing he could just pause all this until he’d had a few hours sleep. But also loving how Len was handling it. Barry pushed aside his questions about Len’s friend with health issues, for the time being. He was surprised Len had decided to share that. Len and Iris were eying each other. Iris was in clear shock; her eyes and mouth wide open. Len’s face was carefully blank, showing nothing.

“Len, this is my foster sister, Iris. Iris, this is Len, my date.”

Len’s wide smirk at being introduced as Barry’s date soothed the worry that Barry was being too presumptuous to describe him as that. Iris blinked in surprise at being called his sister, but then smiled tightly.

She would like that Barry had decided to see her that way. But he hadn’t done it for her. He’d done it for himself. Barry’s perception of Iris has changed a lot that summer. But in the end, he thought it was for the best, for both of them. It was time they both moved on.

“Iris.” Len extended his hand and Iris shook it. “Your brother is quite a catch, as I’m sure you know. I’ve been lucky enough to steal his attention, and we were enjoying getting to know each other. So now that I’m back, not to be rude, but first dates aren’t the best for meeting family. I’m sure you have somewhere else to be.”

Iris’ jaw dropped at the clear dismissal. It _was_ a bit cold, but only what Iris had coming. Barry bit down on his lip to hide his smile. He was so delighted that Len wasn’t offering to leave, or letting Iris join them! It felt so wonderful to be the center of attention from someone he liked. He realized that Len had seen those texts from Iris and would have remembered her name. Len wasn’t confronting her about it. That would have been too provoking for Barry’s comfort. But Len was firmly stating his intent with Barry, and not at all concerned about Iris. Barry loved it.

Iris huffed a bit, but she put her sunglasses back on, picked up her coffee, and left without protest. Barry might have worried about her and her plans, before. But she could take care of herself. Len deserved Barry’s full attention and nothing else seemed to matter.

It was several more hours before Barry and Len left that coffee shop. Barry was half asleep walking home, but it was worth it. Going inside, there was no sign of Joe or Iris. Barry didn’t have the energy to wonder where they were, and just went to his room. He was taking off his jeans with plans to pass out in bed, when he noticed something in his pocket that hadn’t been there before.

Frowning in confusion, Barry pulled out a little figure of Han Solo riding a Tauntaun. Barry’s eyes widened in surprise and he gasped, his heart warming. He had completely forgotten about the toys! But Len hadn’t, apparently, and slipped one in Barry’s pocket.

Barry put it on his nightstand and lay down smiling at it until he fell asleep a moment later.


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m not a good liar.” Barry admitted over the phone with a nervous laugh.

“…ok.” Len responded after a few beats of silence.

It’d been a few days since their first meeting and impromptu coffee date. They’d been texting each other here and there, but hadn’t had any long conversations since. They’d both been waiting for their first proper date, planned for that night, to talk more in person. But now that might not be possible. So Barry had called Len for the first time to explain.

“I…ok…this is sort of a long story, so…you remember my sister, Iris, that you met?”

“Of course.”

“She’s been a bit…not nice lately. I know you read the texts she sent to me the other night. But overall she’s a good person and a good friend. She just…she’s trying to find herself.”

“I fail to see how struggling to find herself justifies treating you like shit. But I’ll try to reserve judgment.” Len responded, causing Barry to wince at the same time his heart warmed by Len’s reaction. “Do continue.”

“Yeah, so, ok…she decided to take a year off college and go backpacking in Europe. She just told me the other day at Jitters. What she _didn’t_ tell me was that she was leaving _in two days;_ yesterday now. We, I mean me and her dad; my foster father, Joe; didn’t find out until this morning when she called from London.”

Barry heard Len snort slightly over the line. Clearly this wasn’t improving his opinion of Iris. Barry didn’t have the energy to defend her at the moment, either. He was pretty pissed at her, himself, actually. Not so much that he wouldn’t get over it eventually, but enough.

Barry had assumed Iris would leave for Europe at the same time that college started up again. Barry would’ve been leaving the West house at the same time, that way. Both of them would have avoided being near Joe’s reaction that way. But instead, Iris had left weeks early and left Barry to deal with Joe alone, without even warning Barry first.

“Joe had…Joe didn’t take it well. He asked if I knew Iris was planning on leaving and I said I didn’t, but he could tell I was lying. He…”

Barry sighed and paused. He was struggling at how to explain this. He didn’t want Len to get the wrong impression. He didn’t want Len to think Barry was making excuses for cancelling their date. Barry didn’t want Len to doubt his interest in dating him. But Len took it an entirely different way.

“Barry, are you alright?” Len asked; concern clear in his voice. “If you need to get out of there, need a place to stay, I…”

“No, no, nothing like that! I’m fine!’ Barry hurried to explain. “I know there’s a lot of horror stories about foster parents, but Joe’s a good guy! He’s been a good foster father to me! He…ok, he does get angry, and he’s overprotective and controlling sometimes. But he just…all he did was yell and ground me.

“So that’s what I’ve been trying to say. I’m grounded, so we can’t go out tonight. It’s pathetic, I know. I’m a 20 year old college student and I’m grounded. It’s unreasonable and I have every right to just leave. But…I don’t want to. I don’t like it, but I’d rather take being grounded than damage my relationship with Joe by disobeying him when he’s so upset. He’s done so much for me. He’s worried about Iris and overreacting, but he’ll calm down eventually. And it’s only a few weeks until I go back to school, and an apartment near Central City University.

“So…it’s…I know it’s asking a lot! But…but if you could wait…I _really_ want to date you! I _do_! So if you could wait until then? But I just want you to know, I really want to! I know it’s not fair and you probably have…”

“Barry…where do you live?” Len asked, cutting him off.

“Len, you…you can’t come over! Joe is home tonight! And even though he works tomorrow, he’s a cop and he could pop in any time during patrol! He always calls the house phone too, when we’re grounded, to make sure we’re home. If he catches you here, he could find an excuse to arrest you. He’s not…he’s not in a forgiving mood right now.”

Barry swallowed hard, worried. Joe threatened to arrest Barry and Iris’ friends a lot. Most times he was joking, and had never actually done it. But what if this time he really did it? Barry didn’t know if Len had a record. They hadn’t gotten that far that he felt comfortable asking something that personal. But they _had_ met after Len had committed a rather complex theft, even if it was just of toys.

“Then I won’t get caught.” Len answered with cool confidence.

“Look, Len, I…I really appreciate it, and I _do_ want to see you! But it’s just not a good idea!”

Barry wanted to agree, of course he did. But he didn’t want to risk more trouble, for any of them.

“Barry, look…I…I don’t tell most people this. It makes it sound like I want a pity party or something, and that’s the _opposite_ of what I’m looking for. But I need you to understand.”

“I…ok. I’m listening.” Barry answered, frowning in confusion.

“My father was a cop, too, and he _was_ abusive.” Len admitted. “Physically, mentally, violently abusive.”

Barry’s heart rate speed up and he swallowed hard. He couldn’t think of anything to say, but he felt horrible for Len.

“My sister and I learned to deny it when anyone asked.” Len continued. “Oh, it would seem like it would help to admit it, at first. But nothing good ever came of it, in the end. He knew how to hide it. He knew how to shift the blame. He had connections. We always ended up back with him, and anyone that tried to help us always ended up gone. Even as adults, it took us a long time to get out from under his thumb.”

“I’m _so_ sorry, Len.” Barry whispered; his throat tight.

“Like I said, I’m not telling you for sympathy. Though I do…appreciate the sentiment.” Len sighed, like that’d been hard to admit. “I’m telling you so you understand.

“I _need_ to see you, Barry. Just for a few minutes, if you’re not comfortable with more. I need to know you’re really alright. I…I shouldn’t care this much. We barely know each other. But I feel a connection to you. If you’re in trouble and I left you alone to deal with it…I _can’t_. I can’t stand that possibility. I need to see you in person to make sure you’re alright.”

It might not be the smartest decision, but there was no way Barry could say no to that. Barry gave Len his address and told him where his room was.

\---------------------------------

Barry had no idea how Len managed to scale the wall to his window. His room was on the second floor! But he did, and lightly knocked on the glass to be let in. Barry slid open the window and took Len’s hand to help him in.

Barry had no idea how Len managed to scale the wall to his window, but managed to fall right on top of Barry on the way in. Len had somehow tripped on the windowsill, he thought. Barry realized later it was a controlled fall. Len lightly fell into him and guided him to the ground. They made no noise hitting the floor. There was nothing for Joe to hear downstairs.

But at the time, all Barry noticed was that he was suddenly on his back with Len on top of him. His face heat up and he was vividly aware of every inch of his body that was touching Len’s. Len felt solid and strong on top of him. He smelled of cool mint and the pine tree in the backyard. Barry absently thought of Christmas, a half a year away, and that Len would be the best present he could ever ask for.

Then Len was standing up and offering Barry his hand. Barry took it and was pulled to his feet. Barry took a moment to catch his breath as Len eyed him.

Len was all in black again; black jeans, black boots, black hoodie over a black t-shirt, black backpack on his back. Barry wondered if Len wore the color because he liked it, or just did it to better sneak into places. He looked good, regardless.

Len pulled down his hood to reveal his short dark hair, and Barry got a better look at his face. His expression showed genuine concern as he watched Barry.

“I’m fine, Len.” Barry assured him; his voice low.

Joe wouldn’t likely hear them, unless he came upstairs and put his ear to the door. Joe had the TV on downstairs, and Barry had put music on low in his room. No one had ever snuck into Barry’s room before, and Barry had never snuck out. Joe wouldn’t suspect that of him, unless he was feeling especially mistrustful. But Iris _had_ inspired that in the man. So it was good to play it safe.

“I believe it. At least, physically.” Len responded, voice equally low. “Injuries are difficult to hide when unexpectedly falling and then getting up. But you didn’t wince or move gingerly at all.”

“You…did that on purpose!” Barry hissed a bit louder than he would have liked, as realization hit him.

“Unlike you, I am an accomplished liar and manipulator.” Len admitted with a bit of pride. “But it is true I was worried about you. So I hope you don’t mind my pushing too much.”

Barry blushed again, feeling awkward but flattered. He liked Len, and he was finding he didn’t care about his being a thief, or claiming to be a liar, or a manipulator. Barry instinctually trusted him. He didn’t mind the forced fall at all, if it reassured Len that he wasn’t hiding an injury.

“Thank you for letting me check on you.” Len continued. “If you want, I can leave now. But I’d like to stay and talk. There’s enough room in here that I can hide, if need be. And I can be out and away in a few minutes if necessary. I’m not that easy to catch, trust me.”

Barry hesitated. He should refuse. It wasn’t safe or smart. But Barry wanted Len to stay, so very badly! Didn’t Barry deserve to be a little bad, have a little fun, after the summer he’d had?

“Alright, I…alright, just for a little while. You can stay.”

Len smiled, wide and slightly smug. Barry wanted to kiss it off his face, but he wasn’t that bold. Not yet, anyway.

“Nice choice of music.” Len commented as he sat down in one of Barry’s desk chairs.

“Thanks.” Barry laughed lightly as he took the other chair. “I figured it was appropriate.”

The sounds of the soundtrack to the original Star Wars trilogy filled the room, as Len looked around more for a few moments.

“You like the toy I picked for you? If not, we can trade. I got all 10 types.” Len offered, gesturing to the new figure on Barry’s nightstand.

“No! This one is perfect! Thank you!” Barry assured him. “How did you sneak out _10_ toys, anyway?! You weren’t even carrying a bag!”

“The vest I was wearing is a special type with a lot of hidden pockets.” Len smirked.

Barry shook his head in disbelief, but he was impressed. Stealing shouldn’t impress him, maybe, but Barry was finding he cared less and less about that.

The next few minutes were spent with Len commenting on Barry’s various fandom items strewn around his room. Len knew what everything was. He complimented all the right things. It just further cemented all the interests they had in common.

“Are you hungry?” Len asked. “I brought _Big Belly Burger._ I was worried your punishment might include forbidding dinner.”

Barry blinked in surprise as Len pulled the take-out bag from his backpack. Barry started drooling from the smell alone.

“I am hungry! Joe didn’t forbid me dinner, though. I just would have had to eat with him, and he would have kept layering on the guilt. So I just skipped it.” Barry explained. “He’s not abusive, really! But he is…unreasonable, sometimes. I know it’s not my fault Iris left. But it’s not fun listening to him tell me how I should have been able to stop her, either.”

As they ate, Barry told Len more about Joe and Iris. He hadn’t wanted to admit his previous feelings for Iris, worrying how that would sound. But he didn’t want to hide it, either. So he shared it, and Len took it surprisingly well.

“She was obviously attractive.” Len commented. “And if she normally treated you well, it only makes sense you’d develop feelings.”

“I guess. I just…it just seems so obvious to me now how incompatible we were.”

“Hindsight is like that.”

“I just…I don’t want you to think you’re a rebound, or my second choice or something! I realized Iris and I would never have worked before I met you!”

“Well, I can only take your word for that.” Len responded. “But I’m certainly not going to change my mind about dating you just because you liked someone else before. If I am _a_ rebound…well, I’ll just have to work to convince you I can be _much more_ than that.”

Len looked at him with intent as he said it, and Barry again blushed. He didn’t need convincing. But that didn’t mean he wouldn’t enjoy it, if Len wanted to.

The conversation moved on.

“My major is chemical engineering.” Barry answered when Len asked him about his plans with college. “I was going to be a CSI, but I…I’m not sure about that, anymore. More and more, I don’t like the politics involved with being a policeman. I don’t know if I could do actual good there, like I want, regardless of how well I understand science and evidence.

“I got a scholarship from the Wells Foundation. I met Harrison Wells, his wife, and their little girl, actually. He’s planning on opening a lab in the next few years, and building a particle accelerator! He practically offered me a job there after I graduate, if I keep my grades up. I might take him up on it.”

They kept talking, and Barry found himself bringing up the subject of his mother’s murder and his father’s conviction; explaining why he’d initially wanted to be a CSI. It was another painful topic, but one that Barry knew that anyone that got close to him needed to know about. Len listened. He accepted Barry’s insistence that his father was innocent a lot better than most.

“Does he have any appeals left? I know lawyers. Smart ones that are used to tough cases, and win more often than they lose.”

“I…I couldn’t afford to pay another lawyer.”

“I might know one or two that would look at his case for free. Just for a challenge. Wouldn’t hurt.”

Barry was so overwhelmed with gratitude he couldn’t think of what to say. But he would certainly take Len up on the offer.

Eventually the conversation moved to Len’s own past. Barry’s heart hurt to hear about how horrible Len’s father had been to Len and his little sister, Lisa. Len didn’t give many details, but what he did say made Barry furious on their behalf.

“He’s dead now.” Len mentioned. “So don’t worry. He can’t touch us anymore. You’ll never have to meet him. A heist went wrong a few years ago and cops shot him dead when he was trying to escape.”

Len told Barry more. He told Barry about Mick, first. How Len had met him in juvie, how he’d saved Len’s life, and they’d become close friends. How important Mick was to Len was obvious.

Lewis had dragged both Len and Mick along on an ill-advised heist. It’d been odd; Lewis had never shown any interest in Mick before. He’d dismissed him as stupid and useless, like so many did. But he knew that Mick had issues with fire. Len didn’t go into too many details. It was obvious it was still painful for him. But he told Barry enough.

“My old man set the place on fire and just _left_ Mick. Left him there to burn. He just _used_ Mick and the fire as a distraction, someone the cops could pin the heist on, so we could get away. He _knew_ Mick wouldn’t be able to save himself. But I refused to cooperate. I couldn’t get Mick out. But I could call the fire department and the cops myself. So the cops killed that bastard of a father, and good riddance.

“I got parole for ratting out my dad’s old crew. Not my finest moment. But Lisa needed me. Mick needed me. I couldn’t help them if I was rotting in prison.

“Mick…he lived. But he’ll never be the same. The burns were…extensive. He could barely walk, for a long time. He lost most of the fine motor control of his hands. He’s still recovering now, years later. All because of the damn fire my father set around him.”

Len had himself under tight control, Barry could tell. He was hiding most of his reactions to his own story. But Barry could see enough. He saw how tense Len was, how he fidgeted with his fingers. It was taking a lot for Len to share all this. Barry felt honored.

“I am so sorry, Len.” Barry whispered, wishing he could say more.

“I blamed myself for a long time.” Len admitted. “But I’m getting past that, slowly. I live with Mick; do what I can to help take care of him. He’s made a lot of progress; gets around pretty well with a cane. He doesn’t need me most days, now. But I always want to be there if he does.”

Barry nodded in understanding. It made sense that Len was telling him all this. If Barry wanted to date Len, he’d have to accept Len’s commitment to helping Mick, too. Barry had no problem with that. On the contrary, it just made him like Len more; that he was so loyal to his friend.

“He’s the friend with health issues that you took that call about the other day.” Barry realized.

“He was giving his doctors a hard time, actually.” Len admitted. “His favorite one had quit without telling him a few days before that, and he was still…adjusting. Though it all worked out alright in the end.”

“Oh?” Barry asked, blinking.

“Yeah, she’s dating Mick now.” Len snorted in amusement. “She refused to accept his advances when he was her patient. So she quit and then came and asked Mick out herself. He’s totally gone on her, but trying not to let that show. His pride’s a bit hurt she didn’t tell him her plan beforehand. But he’ll come around, he’s just stubborn. And Doc Snow is the perfect mix of sweet and frosty to work well with him.”

Barry smiled, sighing in relief. He was so glad there was some happiness in this story, too.

“After that heist,” Len explained, going back to that, “My priorities shifted. If it hadn’t gone down like that, I likely would have become a big time thief; going after jewels, and paintings, and banks. But Mick needed me. Lisa needed me. And I’d turned rat so no crew would have me.

“So I scaled back. I started stealing smaller, less impressive things. But enough to keep us afloat. I found it easy and fulfilling to combine my interests in fandom with stealing. I’m sure you know how much certain items go for. But even with the price tags, few cops are interested in looking long at the cases. Just not exciting for them, and there’s no acclaim for solving them. So I made a living.

“Mick got disability, eventually. Lisa got a college scholarship thanks to her ice skating, eventually. That’s where she is now; school in New York, even in summer. But we visit each other when we can. So I’ve had to steal less and less. Though I still enjoy it and give in to the urge occasionally.”

Barry was about to respond when a knock sounded at his door. Len jumped up and dove to hide under Barry’s bed, faster and more soundlessly than Barry would have thought possible. Barry swore under his breath; they’d completely lost track of time and been talking for hours!

“Barry, open up!” Joe grumbled as he knocked on the door again.

Barry glanced at where Len had disappeared under the bed, but could see nothing of him. So he hurried to open the door. Joe scowled at him and Barry frowned back. Barry was angry and he had every right to be! He reminded himself. Joe was the one being unfair and unreasonable! There was no reason to feel guilty!

“Turn that music off.” Joe grumbled. “I’m going to bed.”

His breath smelled of alcohol and Barry winced, but listened and turned the music off. Joe stared at him suspiciously for a few beats, but didn’t say anything more. Barry swallowed nervously, but steeled himself. He wasn’t Iris. He’d done nothing wrong. There was no reason for it to be forbid to have someone in his room. Finally Joe stomped off without another word.

Barry shut the door behind him and breathed a sigh of relief. Joe hadn’t even come into the room, but Barry’s heart was racing. He waited a few moments more and listened to Joe moving around in his room down the hall.

When it finally went quiet in the house, Barry bent down and peered under his bed. Len smirked back at him and waved; wiggling his fingers around in a gesture that Barry somehow found hilarious. Barry put his hand over his own mouth to stop the laugh from coming out.

“I’m sorry, but you should probably go now.” Barry whispered as quietly as he could.

“I know. Don’t worry.” Len whispered back.

Len crawled out from under the bed, eyeing Barry as he moved. Barry felt frozen to that spot, lying on the floor, staring into Len’s eyes. Then Len kissed him.

Len’s lips were soft and skilled. Barry loved the feel and taste of him already. But far too soon, he was pulling away and grabbing his backpack, then moving toward the window. Barry wanted to reach for him and pull him back, but they’d already tempted fate enough that night.

“Text me once you get home safe?!” Barry hissed.

Barry blushed, realizing how lame and needy that sounded. But Len just smiled at him, sitting balanced on the windowsill, one leg in the room and the other dangling outside. Len nodded, winked at Barry, and blew him a kiss.

Barry thought he might die of embarrassment, but he was too happy and falling in love to care.


	4. Chapter 4

Len would have come over practically every night that Barry was grounded, if Barry let him. But no matter how talented Len was at sneaking in and out, it really was an unnecessary risk. And it was less than two weeks until Barry moved to his apartment for college. So he only agreed with Len sneaking into the West house one more time, while Joe was at work one night.

Barry made them food that surprisingly turned out halfway decent. They talked more, watched a little TV, and just enjoyed being in each other’s company. Len kissed Barry again, several times throughout the evening, but always pulled back before it got too hot and heavy.

Barry had already told Len that he wasn’t comfortable having his first time in Joe’s house, while they were sneaking around. That might be a fun thrill, in certain circumstances. But for his first time, Barry really wanted to be able to take it slow and relax. Len had understood and agreed. Len’s lips were making it difficult for Barry to not rethink that decision, though.

“You reading this?” Len asked, picking up a book Barry had left out.

Barry laughed at the clear attempt to steer them away from more steamy pursuits. But he went with it.

“Yeah. I really like that series. It’s cheesy, but super fun, romantic sci-fi action.” Barry answered, smiling. “Have you read it?”

“I have.” Len nodded, adding, “Mick wrote it.”

“Wait…what?! Mick?! Your friend, Mick?!” Barry sputtered in shock. “Are you serious?!”

The author’s name was Michael Firefield, an obvious pseudonym. Barry had looked online a few times to try and find out more about him and come up empty.

“Oh, did I not mention that?” Len’s smirk showed he very well knew he hadn’t. “Mick writes books. Well, technically he dictates them to a computer program, since his hands aren’t up to writing or typing for long periods. He started out of boredom, or so he says. But they’ve been surprisingly successful, and he’s secretly very proud.”

“I…wow…I…” Barry gaped. “I was already nervous about meeting him! Now I’m not only going to be trying to prove I’m a good boyfriend for his best friend, but want to gush about his books, too!”

“He can be gruff and dismissive.” Len cautioned. “But don’t let him push you around and he’ll respect you for it. He’s a softy deep down… _very_ deep down.”

\------------------------------------------

The few remaining weeks of summer passed with Joe barely speaking to Barry. Iris called twice more, but only left brief messages that she was fine and not coming home until she was ready. It was going to take a long while for Joe to get used to this. Joe would come around eventually, Barry hoped. But Barry wasn’t going to try and be the peacemaker this time. Joe needed to learn to respect other people’s decisions, even if he disagreed with them; Barry couldn’t force him to.

Barry was glad to be out of the house and heading back to school. Barry had lived in the dorms during his first year of college. But sophomores were encouraged to find apartments nearby and leave the dorm rooms open for freshmen, which Barry welcomed. It would be good to have more space and privacy, especially now that he had a boyfriend.

_He had a boyfriend_. Just the thought, and picturing Len in his mind, made Barry smile and feel warm inside. He was more hopeful and excited for the future than he had been in a long time.

The apartment Barry was renting had been recommended by the Wells Foundation for use by students attending college on their scholarship grants. The idea was bringing together talented minds interested in science. Barry’s roommate, Cisco Ramon, was also in school on a Wells grant. Barry and Cisco had met briefly a few times during freshman year, but they hadn’t had any classes together or really gotten to know each other.

As they settled into their apartment, they because fast friends. Cisco was a fellow geek, and Barry was thrilled how easy it was to talk to him. Barry brought up Len, a bit tentatively, but Cisco was warm and welcoming to the idea of Barry’s boyfriend coming over as much as he wanted to. They both got their own bedrooms, so it was no problem, as far as Cisco saw. Barry was relieved. To have a new possible close friend, in Cisco, would be wonderful.

\---------------------------------

Dating Len properly was amazing. They went out to the movies, or restaurants, or just walked around campus. Len visited Barry’s apartment and got along with Cisco. Oh, there was some teasing, some exchanging of snark and clever puns, but it was all done good naturedly. Barry got more comfortable with Len with each passing day.

Barry’s first time was about as perfect as it could be. Cisco was out studying, leaving the apartment to Barry and Len. They ate take-out and quickly turned to making out afterward. They moved to Barry’s bedroom and had sex on Star Wars sheets. Nearby, the toy that Len had given Barry after they’d first met stood on the nightstand. But all Barry saw was Len.

Len was skilled, and patient, with just the right amount of aggression to push Barry along when his insecurities got the better of him. But Barry never felt pressured to go faster than he was comfortable with. Len made Barry feel desired, and cared for, and prized.

Afterward, panting and sated, they cuddled and kissed and pet each other lightly. Barry felt like he was glowing with happiness. They might have been grinning at each other like idiots, but Barry didn’t care.

They slept in each others’ arms. In the morning, they took advantage of it being Saturday, and didn’t leave the bed until Barry got to experience even more of what being with Len had to offer.

\---------------------------------

Barry hadn’t met Mick yet, or been to the house that Len shared with his friend and semi-famous author. Barry was nervous about it, and Len could tell. But it had to happen eventually. So Len invited Barry over for their two month anniversary. The plan was for Barry to meet Mick briefly before Mick went out with Dr. Snow, and ease them all into it. Then Len and Barry would have the night together to themselves at the house.  

The house wasn’t that far from campus, so Barry opted to walk. The first, or maybe second, mistake of the evening. The actual first would have been fine, if not for the second. Barry decided to wear the same outfit that he’d worn the first time he’d met Len; white Star Wars shirt, and red jeans. While he was walking, it started pouring down rain.

Barry got drenched and his shirt became nearly see-through, clinging to his body and embarrassing Barry horribly. Barry considered running back to his apartment, changing, and calling a ride. But that would make him late and he already had a bad track record of that. Better to be on time and soaked, he thought.

Barry knocked on the door and nearly jumped back when it opened. It wasn’t Len who answered. The man that did seemed huge, even though he wasn’t technically much taller than Barry. He was a good deal wider, his arms and shoulders big with muscles. Burn scars lined those arms, ran up his neck, and crept up his chin to nearly his mouth. That mouth was frowning at Barry, as the man looked him up and down with seeming distaste. This had to be Mick, and Barry was making a horrible first impression. Before Barry could say anything, Mick was turning away from him.

“Len, you order a drowned rat?” the man yelled back into the house.

Barry scowled, insulted. He was about to retort something, but Mick began to move and Barry took first note of the cane. It looked like strong steel. It barely seemed to slow Mick down as he was already heading back in the house; leaving Barry outside looking like an idiot. But the sight of it stole Barry’s ability to speak. He knew Len had said to not hesitate to push back at Mick; to expect some resistance from the gruff man. But Barry couldn’t bring himself to, in that moment.

Then Len was there, took one look at Barry shivering in the doorway, and hurried him inside. Len telling Barry to take his wet clothes off; quickly turned to Len staring at Barry’s drenched shirt clinging to him; quickly turned to Len _helping_ Barry out of his clothes. With plenty of kissing and groping along the way.

They managed to make it to Len’s room before Barry’s pants came off. Barry was pretty certain of that, at least. It was all a bit of a lusty blur, to be honest.

Afterward, they showered together, then lounged around in Len’s room. Barry noticed all the collectibles and tried to not baulk at how much some were worth. There were first edition framed comics on the walls, including _All Star Comics # 8_. There were movie-used props on the dressers, including what looked like Boba Fett’s original helmet. There was a hideous big silver thing in the corner that Barry thought was some sort of hockey trophy.

Len told him about the heists involved to get some of the items, and Barry tried not to be too impressed. He didn’t mind Len stealing, much. But he didn’t want to encourage him either.

They exchanged anniversary gifts a bit later, after Barry’s backpack had had time to dry out. Barry had set a price-worth limit, knowing Len would steal Barry an entire toy store’s stock if Barry let him.

Barry had gotten Len a shirt with the words _Sith Happens_ printed on it; knowing Len would appreciate the pun. Len smirked and shook his head, handing Barry his own gift. Inside the box was a shirt with _Yoda One For Me_ on it. Barry burst out laughing.

“We match.” Barry mentioned, grinning widely.

“In more ways than one.” Len agreed.

They hung out the rest of the night, snacked, watched TV, and had sex again. They didn’t venture out of Len’s room.

So they entirely missed that Dr. Snow had cancelled on Mick. Apparently the rain had caused a number of car crashes and she was needed at the hospital. They didn’t find out until the next morning when they met a grumpy Mick in the kitchen scowling at them. Barry felt instantly guilty. But Len pointed out that Mick could have knocked on his door and gotten their attention. It was Mick’s choice to leave them be.

Still, it was the beginning of a rocky relationship between Barry and Mick. Mick refused to talk much to Barry, and Barry didn’t want to force it. But every time Barry was there, he got the distinct impression that Mick wished he wasn’t. Mick didn’t outright tell Barry to leave, or insult him, but his feelings were plain on his face. Len told him that Mick would get over it eventually, whatever his problem was, so Barry tried to ignore it. But that wouldn’t work forever.

\-----------------------------------------

It came to a head a few weeks later. Barry had stayed the night again. Len was still sleeping when Barry ventured into the kitchen and found Mick. Mick grumbled at him, refused to speak more than a few words, shot daggers at Barry with his eyes, and generally seemed like he wanted Barry gone…or dead. Barry had had enough.

“I don’t know why you don’t like me.” Barry began; his voice terse. “If it’s something specific I’ve done, tell me and maybe it’s something I can work on. But if it’s just because I’m dating Len…I respect you, as his best friend. But I’m _not_ giving him up. Not for you, or _anyone_.”

Mick glared at him for a few moments, and Barry stubbornly glared back. He wasn’t going to back down. He wasn’t going to be intimidated, and he was done tip-toeing around the situation.

“Look, kid, it’s not like I hate you or nothin.” Mick finally spoke with a sigh. “But Len deserves better than a college kid looking for a little walk on the wild side. You had your fun. He made it good for you. Now, if you’re not serious about him, tell him and be done with it.

“Len doesn’t _do_ casual relationships. You’re either a fun fuck and then shoved off, or he actually wants something with you long term. He’s keeping you around, so he wants the long term deal. If you don’t, tell him and get out.”

Barry’s mouth fell open in shock. _This_ was what Mick was upset about?! He guessed it made sense, in a way. The first time he’d met Mick, he and Len had promptly disappeared to have sex before Barry’d even been properly introduced. Len and Barry _did_ have a lot of sex, with great pleasure. But that didn’t mean that was all Barry saw in the relationship!

“Just because I’m a college kid doesn’t mean I’m not serious about him!” Barry snapped back. “I don’t…I don’t _do_ casual relationships, either! They’ve never interested me! I _care_ about Len! Deeply! Not that it’s any of your business! We’re both adults and can decide what we want ourselves!”

“Hhmmp…well, least you’ve got a spine. But Len _is_ my business!” Mick grumbled. “Make no mistake. Cane, bad hands, and all, I will still _break_ your spine if you hurt him!”

“Fine.” Barry huffed. “But give me a chance first. You might just see I make him _happy_.”

They weren’t magically best friends after that. But it did start to get better. They went out on a few double dates; Len and Barry, Mick and Caitlin; as she insisted on being called. It was a bit stilted and awkward at first, but they were slowly getting more comfortable.

Slowly, Mick started talking to Barry more. Their first real conversation was about Mick’s books. Mick was surprisingly bashful about them and seemed to be expecting criticism. They weren’t literary masterpieces, maybe, but Barry did genuinely enjoy them. That came out, the more Barry talked, and eventually Mick seemed to believe him.

Eventually, Mick seemed to believe that Barry was with Len for the long term, too.

When Len woke up one morning to find Mick and Barry watching a musical marathon on TV together, he rolled his eyes and headed back to bed. But Barry knew Len was smiling the entire way. On the couch, Barry was smiling too. At least until Mick smacked his shoulder to get him to pay attention to the TV with him again. But the corner of Mick’s mouth was suspiciously twitching upward, too.

\-----------------------

The following summer both Barry and Cisco opted to stay in their apartment rather than head back to their family homes. Things were good, in Barry’s world.

Both Barry and Cisco had aced most of their classes. It hadn’t been easy, but they’d done it.

Barry had met Lisa and they’d gotten along well. She was winning gold at skating competitions and heading toward the next Olympics.

Mick had sold the movie rights to his books for a considerably large sum of money. He was planning on proposing to Caitlin at the premier of the first movie, if it all worked out.

Barry’s father had a retrial scheduled soon, thanks to the lawyer that Len had recommended. Barry was trying to not get his hopes up too high, but it was looking promising. Len went with Barry to visit Henry at Iron Heights often. Henry approved fully of Len not long after meeting him, saying it was obvious how happy he made Barry.

Iris was back, and in high spirits. She was acting kind and supportive, like she’d used to. They might never be as close as they once were, but Barry was still happy for her. She’d decided to major in journalism in the fall, thanks to being inspired after her backpacking travel blog got rather popular. She was also eying the cute new cop partnered to her father.

Joe was…well, Joe was _trying_ to accept everything. He’d finally realized he was going to lose both Iris and Barry if he didn’t learn to compromise more. So he was trying. They weren’t going to be having any big family dinners again anytime soon. But they might get there eventually. At least they were all on good speaking terms again. Joe had met Len, but just briefly, and of course had no idea about Len’s favorite less-than-legal pastime.

The local comicon was that weekend and Barry noted how much he got to enjoy it that year compared to the last. Last year, he’d recently confessed to Iris, and was hurt and down as he’d wandered the convention halls alone. This year, his boyfriend was an amazing man and he couldn’t have been happier. Both Len and Cisco went with Barry to the con.

Cisco had his hair up in Princess Leia buns, because, as he put it, ‘this hair was _made_ for it!’ Though he didn’t opt for a dress, he was wearing a white shirt, pants and boots, and enjoyed the attention it got him.

Len hadn’t wanted to dress up, and Barry wasn’t one for cosplay, really. At least not in public. So he agreed. What the two of them did in the privacy of their bedrooms was their own business. Barry ran his fingers over his own neck at the memory of a certain gold collar and attached chain. Len smirked at him, as if knowing exactly what his boyfriend was thinking about. But for the con, their themed t-shirts were enough.

Cisco had waved them to go ahead without him a few hours into the con. He’d run into Hartley Rathaway, his long time nemesis, or at least that was what Cisco called him. Hartley went to their college and had shared several classes with them. He was stuck up and aggravating, but had moments when he seemed like he might be a decent person under his bravado. As soon as he’d seen Cisco at the con, he’d started an argument about Babylon 5 and Cisco had jumped right into the bait. Len and Barry had left the two to their debate.

“Those two will be fucking by the end of summer.” Len commented.

“What?! Who?! Cisco and Hartley?! Are you serious?!?!” Barry sputtered. “They can’t stand each other!”

“Once they deal with that unresolved sexual tension, they’ll likely get along better.” Len smirked.

Later, Barry realized Len had brought up the topic to distract Barry while he stole several lightsaber prop replicas from a display table. It’d worked, of course. That Len gave Barry one afterward, at the apartment, in no way made up for it. At least, Barry huffed and pouted and acted like it didn’t. Len could have gotten caught and gotten them both kicked out, if not thrown in jail!

Then Len kissed him and told him he’d been the cutest geek at the entire con, so how could Len resist swiping him presents? That…well…Barry was only human. He melted under Len’s attention, and the two played with their lightsabers long into the night. The prop replicas left untouched on the bedside table.

The next morning, lying in bed as the sun shown in through the window, Len finally said something Barry’d been waiting nearly a year to hear.

“I love you.”

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this one. I couldn't resist the bit of the cheese at the end, lol. I'm really happy to see people enjoying this! Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are all very appreciated! 
> 
> My tumblr is [@slimysuckers](http://slimysuckers.tumblr.com/)


End file.
